Out the Window
by Denell
Summary: OneShot. Mitchie helps Caitlyn try to get over her ex, by dumping his clothing out the window. Turns out a couple popstars picked the right time to walk by.


**Inspiration: **Chucking stuff out the window, aiming for my friend and consoling a girl who just crushed on a jerk.

**A/N: **Mitchie hasn't yet gone to Camp Rock. She's about too, but she's already been friends with Caitlyn for awhile.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Nada, None, but the idea. : (

**Out of the Window**

A sixteen year old Mitchie glanced once more out the window and sighed. She grabbed a hand full of Caitlyn's clothing, walked over, slammed the window open and let them go. Caitlyn gasped and ran to peer out at the loose articles of clothing dancing in the air.

"Mitchie! I kind of liked that top." She frowned and softly smacked her best friend on the arm.

"Cait, you have to stop moping. What's-his-face was never a good boyfriend. He'd smack you around, cheat, and then buy you clothes to make up for it. You deserve way better, and if these fugly pieces of shit remind you of him everyday then , hey, get rid of them!" Mitchie lectured her friend once more, almost missing the bellows coming from below.

"Oops. I forgot you lived in an apartment." Mitchie ran out and looked down at two figures drowning in the pile of discarded tacky fabric.

Caitlyn's eyes widened as she burst out laughing. "Nice one, Mitch." She collapsed on the floor and doubled over, clutching her stomach, they were getting workout from the laughing. "OMIGOSH, THEN.. HOOO.. WEEE.. HAHAHA!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, and the shrieking got louder from down below. "I'll go check what's going on below, don't kill yourself laughing, okay?" She shook her head once more as she let herself out Caitlyn's window. She looked back once more, surprise, Caitlyn's still laughing. "Not even that funny." Mitchie whispered under her breath as she lowered herself on the rungs. One thing she loved about Caitlyns apartment, she had an old black ladder that led to the ground. It looked so cool, and Caitlyn didn't mind the potential creeps, she kept a bat in her room.

She got to the last step and jumped off effortlessly, with a smile. She walked up to the two figures, hearing a snippet of their conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL, NATE! THERE ARE DIRTY CLOTHES ON ME, GET THEM OFF!"  
"SHUT UP, SHANE! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE COVERED WITH A BIG PINK FLOWERY THING."  
"OMG, I FEEL THE GERMS. I'M GOING TO DIE! TELL MY FAMILY I LOVE THEM NATE, PLEASE!"

"I'M YOUR BROTHER, MORON!"

"I MEANT EVERYONE IN THE FAMILY, BUT YOU!"

"GEE, THANKS... CAN'T BREATH!"

"Sissies." Mitchie chuckled as she walked over, pinched both of the fabrics and pulled them off revealing two dishevelled boys. One of them, the one with straight black hair had his arms crossed, glaring at her through his narrow slit of eyes. "What the *)# do you think you were doing?! I ALMOST DIED, GERMS."

"Oh, and here I am, thinking you're going to say Thank you from saving you from these supposed germs!" Mitchie threw her hands up in the air sarcastically.

"Shane, stop being such an ass." Mitchie turned to glance at the other one. He had crazy curly hair, she looked him up and down. He seemed okay.

"Nate, You wouldn't want me dying now would you? Who would sing?" Shane retorted, quickly rolling his eyes.

Mitchie glanced at the both of them. "Hey , you're that band. Or well two out of the three of Connect 3."

"Omigosh, she's a fan. Run and hide Nate!"

"Oh, please." Mitchie raised a brow and crossed her arms. She turned to the curly one. "I'm Mitchie, Torres. Sorry for that, I was just helping a friend get rid of uhm.. horrible memories."

Shane scoffed and Mitchie quickly turned to face him. "He sings just as good as you do, if not better. So if you died from a germ infestation, I think they'd be alright."

"Whatever, I make up the looks part of the group. Hello?! The hair screams sexy time." He pointed at the mass of black hair on his head as if to say, 'DUH!'

Mitchie smiled. She grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him dangerously close, licking her lips. She gave him a flirtatious wink and lifted her mouth to his ear. Shane held his breath.

"Curly hair is so much sexier."

Nate's jaw dropped and he burst out in howls of laughter. "Oh, BURN MAN!" He lifted his hand to his mouth to suppress the laughter.

"You totally remind me of someone."

"Hey, You shouldn't be talking. You're just jealous of my sexiness."

"Pfft, Like I don't have any of my own. Get your ego checked, buddy." Mitchie snapped quickly, whilst picking up the pieces of clothing. She sighed as she dumped them in the nearest dumpster and sweeped a piece of lint off her shoulder. She turned around to find Nate still trying to suppress his girly giggles and Shane standing there looking dazed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you wanna go out?" Shane's cocky composure came back, as he slid his hand through the side of his head.

Ew. Cheesy and completely unexpected. "Are you trying to act cool? It's lame. I don't go out with lame people."

He glared at her. "Fine.. uhm, do you want to get a bite to eat sometime?"

"You just met me." She stated obviously.

"So?"

Mitchie paused, mouth open, trying to think of a comeback but none came to mind. She looked him up and down once more, hands in his pocket, eyes to the ground, his ego seemed to be in check, oh, why not? "Sure."

"EEEP..Cool, like when?" Shane squealed then put on his manly voice, obviously trying to look macho.

"I don't think I'm busy right now, Probably will be later. Packing for Camp Rock." Mitchie smiled as she said those words. She'd finally been able to beg her parent's this year, it took a lot, like no presents for a year but it was worth it.

"No way, I'm going there too!" Shane grinned as they both walked off, down the street.

Mitchie's eyes widened in realization as she turned around rapidly, looking at Nate who was solemnly watching them go off. She ran back and grabbed his arm. "Here, call this later." She scribbled down digits that were so familiar to her. She cocked her head. "Actually, just climb up the ladder. 4th floor, knock yourself out, and don't hurt her. Or I'm gonna be throwing YOU out the window."

Nate nodded, confused. He was taking orders from a complete stranger, but he had nothing better to do. So he shrugged and jumped up, moving slowly rung by rung. Watching the silhouette of his brother and some random chick he just met go down the street and disappear.


End file.
